Neko School
by Pound
Summary: Naruto's been transferred to a new school and meets some new people and has an interesting relationship with the school hottie Sasuke. SasuxNaru KakaxIruk and a few other pairings.


"Have fun ok, Naruto?" his mother called out as she drove off.

Naruto brushed his long black jacket and un-did a button on his white shirt, loosening the tie on his on his shirt and pulled his shirt out of his pants. He hated it when he had to go to a new school, especially when they had a uniform to wear. He missed being able to wear his orange sleeve-less top and black shorts; the uniform made him feel all hot and bothered. His tail swished in the wind as it blew lightly passed him, making his kitty ears twitch. He sighed and walked towards the big building, slinging his bad over his shoulder.

As he walked into the receptionist area he took a brief glance around. He could see a picture of a raven haired boy dressed in a navy blue singlet and black boardies holding a gold cup in his hands stretched over his head. He then took note of a framed picture of his father who had been the previous principal here before taking leave for other things.

It slightly saddened him since he hadn't seen his father for many years since he had become Secretary General. He had seen his father on television time and time again when he had to make speeches and he had called every day to see how they both were but Naruto hadn't been face to face with him for years.

A short brown haired woman, wearing a blue robe and a grey netted top who was sitting behind the desk, looked up and saw the blonde haired boy staring around. "Err, how may I help you?" she asked carefully. Naruto snapped his attention to the woman and moved towards the desk. "Ah, yeah, I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I've just been transferred to this school" he said shyly, scratching his head.

"Ahhhh, I see, so you're the new transfer student," she murmured standing up and walking to a room which Naruto couldn't see into. Several minutes later, a blonde haired woman whose hair was tied loosely at the back, was wearing a green robe and a low grey v top with brown sandals, walked out of the room and walked towards Naruto with the receptionist not far behind her.

"So, you're an Uzumaki are you?" she muttered biting her thumb nail. "Hmmmm, well come with me," she said loudly and set off through a side door. The receptionist pushed Naruto forward and the both hurried to catch up with her. Something that Naruto hadn't seen when he had first glanced was how big the woman's breasts were. They were like huge plump melons bouncing around at her every movement. Naruto grinned and watched them bounce and edged slightly closer. The woman noticed Naruto staring in the corner of this eye and Naruto received a sharp and hard slap on the back of the head for his trouble.

"You really are like your father" the woman sighed and smirked slightly. They passed several classrooms and corridors which made Naruto severely confused and lost. "This is the cafeteria, "she said pointing to a large room filled with tables on chairs on her left, "And this is the library" she finished pointing to her right as they walked.

"There are several bathrooms in each corridor and your classes should be easy enough to find." the woman finished waving a hand to the receptionist. "Shizune! The map and his timetable please!" she demanded, turning to face Shizune.

Shizune jumped and quickly fumbled to pass the papers to the woman. The woman then passed the papers to Naruto who gleefully took the papers and began fanaticizing while glancing at the ladies boobs. The woman ignored it and waved Shizune off.

"These should help you get to your classes and don't get into any mischief, I don't want to see you on your first day already" she said loudly smacking Naruto before vanishing.

Naruto stood dumbfounded, wondering who the woman was. _What did she mean don't get into any mischief and not wanting to see me,_ he thought curiously. He shrugged it off and took a look at his timetable to find out his first class. _Math_, he groaned, he hated math, and he didn't exactly want to start off with it either. He grudgingly walked off trying to find his way around the big school.


End file.
